Necromancer (range offence)
Necromancers are a range offence class. Necromancers can summon the dead to fight for them, often being corpses or skeletons. The dead they summon are nothing more then puppets, they cannot think for themselves. When the mana runs out or the necromancer is knocked unconscious, they will collapse on the spot. Earnings: Necromancers can earn yīa by completing quests. Undead: Undead: Undead are either corpses or skeletons with 25% of the max defence and offence as their master/summoner. Once beaten, they turn into dust and cannot be resummoned. They can be fallen enemies or dead/undead within the area. Rotting/Undead Puppets: Rotting puppets, also know as undead puppets, are either a corpse or skeleton that a necromancer has brought back from the dead and channeled their mana into it. Unlike other undead these guys can be resummoned and have the full defence and offence as their master/summoner. The max number increases by 1 per every 5 levels. Eg: Levels 1-4 = 1 puppet, levels 5-9 = 2 puppets, levels 10-14 = 3 puppets and so on. Experience points: Necromancers can gain experience points through completing quests or through the amount of damage their tools deal to a target. Typical alignment: As Primary attribute: Main focus: '''Intelligence (int) '''Secondary focus: Mana (ma) Preferable armour: * Cloth Preferable weapon: * Rotting puppet(s) (dead/undead) * Staff Skills: Level 1: (1 SP per skill) (16) Combat: (12) * Rotting Puppet- mana 6 (+3 per additional puppet), range undead puppets, required to provide the undead puppets with enough energy to continue fighting for each turn * Confusing Mist- mana 9, range 0-20 m, confuses target(s) for 3 turns * Fallen’s Strength- mana 12, range 0-20 m, controls 1 fallen target for 5 turns * Aura of Decay- mana 12, range 0-20 m, 50% chance of intimidating target(s) for 5 turns * Poison Cloud- mana 15, range 0-15 m, poisons target(s) for 5 turns dealing + 5% damage each turn * Life For Power- mana 18, range 0-20 m, absorbs the mana of fallen targets for 5 turns * Mind Control- mana 21, range 0-20 m, takes control of target(s) for 5 turns + target(s) deal 50% max damage to other targets * Touch of Death- mana 24, range 0-5 m, walks up to target(s) and drains their health + replenishes self * Army of The Dead- mana 30, range 0-20 m, raises all dead/undead within the area to fight for self for 5 turns * Health for mana- health 30, range self, exchanges 30 health for 30 mana * The Strength of My Enemies- mana 30, range 0-20 m, absorbs mana of all targets within range * Ring of Death- mana 30, range 0-25 m, 25% of killing all targets within range Passive: (4) * Aura of Death- 25% chance of frightening those within 20 m radius * Puppets Mana- 5% extra mana per rotting puppet * Offence Training- 5% general damage * Defence Training- 5% general defence Class tree: 2 Branches: Necromancer + As = As (as) Aa * A- aa 3 Branches: Necromancer + As + As = As (as) Aa * A- aa * A- aa * A- aa Category:Occupation Category:1 Branch